


His Empress on the Throne

by DolleyAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Ballet (mentioned), Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Masochism, No it's not cute, Rinea does ballet and no one can tell me otherwise., Roleswap, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Thrones, Up for interpretation, Worship, but it's not sexual, discomfort, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolleyAntoinette/pseuds/DolleyAntoinette
Summary: She cringed as her kissed her foot.





	His Empress on the Throne

Rinea felt so very wrong in this situation.

 

She felt like some kind of imposter, some kind of criminal (She was certain what she was doing was illegal either way), some kind of…. She didn’t even know how she felt. But she knew it was wrong. She didn’t need the sinking feeling in her stomach to tell her that, she didn’t need the constant feeling of nausea either. But Berkut told her to, so she did it.

 

Dark eyes looked up to see the petite girl, anxiety was written all over her face, but he ignored it and softly kissed her hand.

“You look so beautiful like that, Rinea…”

Blue eyes scanned over her fiance, his eyes were now shut, the expression on his face was soft and relaxed (Something which was rare in these days of war), his hands were clutched around hers, with his thumb and index finger twisting around the ring on her finger. He was on one knee, bowing to her as if she was of some kind of importance. Rinea felt uncomfortable being treated in such a way. There was no response to Berkut’s words.

 

Berkut frowned at her lack of an answer, he knew she was unconvinced, but he was being honest.

Rinea was always beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous.

But she was simply… Irresistible here. Sat upon the throne like the goddess she was! Gods, he would have taken her then and there if he could!

“Are you not comfortable, my dear?”

She didn’t answer.

The prince let go of her hand and it fell limp onto her lap, she continued to look at him with those wide, doe eyes of hers.

Seeing her sat upon Rudolf’s Throne… Looking down upon him… He 

“Even Duma would bow before you,” he muttered, yet did not move just yet “My empress...”

 

The young prince ran a hand down her left leg, and raised his voice to a clearer tone, for some reason now was a good time to start a conversation in his opinion.

“I spoke with Uncl-” He cut himself off “Emperor Rudolf’s advisers about your future.”

His hand continued it’s way down her leg (he had to note: the feel of her stockings was pleasing) until he started softly caressing her ankle, when she didn’t reply, he did instead “We haven’t got a date planned yet, but was should be wed next year in the winter.”

No reply.

“We’re still discussing what your title will be. I tried to convince them to get you to princess, they were being stubborn.” His grip tightened around her ankle for a second, before it relaxed “We had to settle on Grand Duchess, I hope you aren’t disappointed.”

“I’m not.”

She finally responded. And Berkut smiled.

He removed her shoe.

 

She was even more uncomfortable by this.

 

Rinea hated the way her feet looked. It was silly, yet true.

In her years of studying ballet, something which she formally ended when she met Berkut, but she still practised it, as a result, her feet were not in good condition.

 

She cringed as her kissed her foot.

“So beautiful…” he whispered as he kissed it again, holding it as if it were some kind of gem.

They were anything but that.

When she was younger her toes were always getting broken and injured, they were not as they were suppose to be, and yet he had no complaints.

“My beautiful Grand Duchess…”

Part of Rinea believed it was due to her stockings covering them up.

“More stunning than the gods themselves…”

Another part of Rinea believed that he didn’t care.

“ _ My Empress _ .”

But she did.

“Stop it.”

Her words were quieter than a whisper, and yet sharp and clear enough for him to do as she asked.

“What’s the matter?”

“...”

“Very well then.”

 

Berkut had a scowl on his face and got up, without a word he left the room.

 

Rinea still felt like a criminal and still wanted to throw up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very short, but it was just a little thing I had in my head, I adore Berkut/Rinea to bits, they're one of my favourite couples ever, but I wanted to write some angsty problematic stuff about the two.
> 
> It's really up for interpretation, it doesn't have a set goal on how to make the reader feel, it's meant to be taken as how it is. Please comment if you want to share if it meant anything for you


End file.
